best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Music and Songs Wiki
Welcome to the Best Music and Songs Wiki! Welcome to the sister wiki of LambdaLegend's Horrible Music & Songs Wiki, the Best Music and Songs Wiki, where we list songs and albums that are great, good music moments and well-received musicians and bands. Currently on the wiki, there are ' ' articles, ' ' files and edits so far. Enjoy your time! See more of our statistics . type=create width=30 preload=Template:Episode preload buttonlabel=Create new page break=yes Rules and Guidelines # There are 3 important headings to use with each article: The Lyrics, Why It Rocks '''and '''Why His/Her/Their Songs Rock. Lyrics and Why It Rocks '''are reserved for songs and '''Why His/Her/Their Songs Rock '''is reserved for musicians and bands. '''Reception, Legacy, Personnel, Track Listings '''and '''Cover Versions '''etc. are optional. Also, '''Lyrics doesn't apply for articles about albums. # For the title of each article about a song, it should go like this: the song's name in quotation marks, followed by the band or artist's name (ex. "How Deep Is Your Love" by Bee Gees). This doesn't apply to articles about musicians, bands and albums. Also, for the title of each article about an album, it should go like this: the album's name, followed by the artist's or band's name and "album" (ex. Honey (Ohio Players album)). # Vandalizing other articles in this wiki can result in a permanent ban. # Mark short articles that can be expanded with more information by any user as a "stub". To mark an article as a "stub" add the code to the end of any article. # Non English-language songs are allowed, but make sure to include the lyrics of the song translated to English. # Be as formal as possible when editing a page; for example, don't Type Like This when editing a page and articles should be written in third-person (no "I" "me" "we" or "you"). # Do not create a page about a song or album that hasn't been released yet. No exceptions. # Removing information or messing with the articles without giving a good reason is considered vandalism and can result in a permanent ban. # Rude behavior is not allowed. If you are rude towards an user, expect an permanent ban. # No spam unless you are doing it on the Fun and Games discussion board. Also, no advertising, but you can casually mention something you want to spread the word about (i.e. Messages between friends, a quick blurb on your profile, etc.) # Please refrain from swearing in the articles. Swearing in the comment section, however is allowed as long as it's not used to offend other users. # Reasons for deleted comments are: harassing with other users, pornography or if the comment makes no sense. # Non-admin users should not give out warnings. # No harassment or bullying, or making fun of disorders such as autism. # Breaking any of the aforementioned rules will result in ONE warning. If you persevere you will be blocked for a period of time. The duration of the block will depend on the gravity of your misbehavior unless already specified in the rule. Admins These are the people who are currently managing the wiki, contact them for any question. * CHICHI7YT (this wiki's founder) Latest Activity Categories *Albums *Funk *Bee Gees *Disco *1970s *Ohio Players *Rock *Soul *1960s *2000s *Pop rock *Musicians *Electronic *Nine Inch Nails *1990s *Industrial rock *Hidden Gems *Christian Miscellaneous *Article stubs *Templates Need help editing? Go to , or go to these links below. * *Template:Infobox album *Template:Infobox band *Template:Infobox real person (dead) *Template:Infobox real person (alive) *Template:Reflist *Template:Quote *Template:Cleanup *Template:Wikipedia Randomizer Want to be surprised? Click the "ROLL THE DICE" button to land on a random page that you may have thought that never existed in this wiki before. ' ' Category:Browse